Exile To Midnight
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Edward has always been alone in his years no one to match his soul, his needs, his wants. Mina has been abandon, abused so many times. She and her mom move to Forks. Mina gets fascinated with the charm of the Cullen home. Edward watches her fascination.
1. Chapter 1: Slip Ups and New Places!

**Ok sooo hey all you Twilight fans! I'm err pretty nervous about this and trying something new. I have wanted to use the angle of Edward having another love before Bella came, I know all of you die-hard book fans may hate me and that's fine you have your opinions and I have mine, but don't bash me please this a only a fun fic with an OC something I wanted to do for a while. I have read the books and own them as well so I to am a die-hard fan. I want to illustarte Edward having a love before Bella and I already have planned the sequel. Please be open minded. Bella and Edward will be together in the sequel, but my OC is returning :) This story takes place in 2005 sophmore year for the Cullen kids and Mina. A year before Bella came.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA I AM SURE AS HELL NO STEPHANIE MYER THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN AND I ONLY OWN MINA AND HER MOTHER AND FATHER!**

**p.s. Mina's name is spelled with an I, but it is pronouned as (Me-na) I wanted to spell it different.**

My eyes drooped as I watched the places by the window pass by. My mother and me were on our way to our new residence. Moving from the lonely Chicago to Indiana, and finally here to Washington. After she and my dad split up we had moved at least four times. No problem though I mean it's not like I made any friends. There was always something that I wasn't good enough to do, not pretty enough, not enough money. The only reason we got a "decent" house as mom calls it here in Forks is because she knows the real estate agent's son from Indiana. His name Jeremy Taylor Jr.

And me, my name is Mina Elizabeth Hedrick. I just tuned sixteen last May. It's the beginning of my sophomore year. The rain is beating on the windows and my mom is trying to hum a happy song, whatever the hell she can pretend to be happy about when she makes me miserable I will never know. Not many cars pass by. Seattle was nerve wracking thank god we exited that city a couple hours ago. Only to enjoy another painful as hour drive through a town called Port Angeles. All I see is country fields now and wet black top pavement.

I sighed deeply. I didn't want to do this not at all. I was perfectly content staying in the dark back in Indianapolis. "Quit with the sighing Mina." My mom snapped.

I sighed again out of sheer sarcasm. "Oops." I mocked.

She glared at me, and for a moment I smiled, but that quickly faltered. I didn't get but a second or five victory of pleasure over her rain without feeling like screaming my lungs out or bawling louder than and ocean current. It just didn't seem worth it anymore. No matter what I did she always found a way to jump on me. We lost our good relationship after I became a teenager. We were never perfect, but after my Dad Tom left things was just never the same. I think she blames me? He always hit me, or picked on me to the point of crying just to cry out of physical exhaustion on me every single day!

He was mean to her as well and no matter how many chances we gave him he never changed. I know I stopped believing this was his mid-life crisis after about the third time he came back. He was cheating on my mom and hurting us both, but she never listened to me. I tried being what they wanted me to be, but nothing. I lost friends when dad lost his job. No matter what I did I never gained one friend, exception of Internet, but they all had their own lives.

I didn't even like public school all the whispering, taunting, tripping, I teasing. I seemed to be on the 1 hot list for those things. I was never that girl anyone wanted. I tried thinking about my life being a movie it never helped. I would never have a prince and odd girl out friend like me. This was the real world for Christ's sakes! I sighed deeply, tears streaming down my cheeks. I would never let my mother know the things I did.

The cutting I did deep gashes. Jumping into ice cold lakes, burning myself on purpose with the lighter. I was getting more risky. I never had the desire to actually kill myself, only the desire to slowly give me the torture I deserve. However I do chase everyone away so it fits right?

I had taken up smoking whenever I could get my hands on a pack of Marbols. I resulted to stealing them once. But I had left Indy with a carton thank god! I wasn't a big believer in hope, love things like that because for me Mina they never existed. I hated seeing couples holding hands in stores seeing people I knew from my old school. I wouldn't be doing that anymore. No now I have a new school where people can hate me. Taunt me and oh yeah tease me.

I banged my head against the cold glass feeling the vibrations of the car shaking as we moved along. It wasn't long before I saw a sign that read _**WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON **_it was covered in green moss and leaves. "Fucking great." I mumbled.

"We're here." My mom said excitement in her high voice.

"Lovely." I grumbled again.

It was raining here as through Port Angeles. More rain, bloody fantastic. It had been about forty-five more minutes before we turned into a dirt pike road and all I saw was green trees, and beautiful flowers perching out the little stones surrounding the road. I looked in fascination. Culinary arts, music, painting, singing, dance, all of that stuff had always been my interest so if I saw the most remote place for any magical thoughts of it to take place it caught my attention. Forks had this small town fantasy feel on its outskirts.

Writing though it was my biggest ambition and passion in life. I clutched my leather notebook. I was proud of all my writing. As we drove up another hill the raindrops from the treetops, leaves, and limbs hitting the windows and roof of the car I saw a humongous mansion like home. Glass windows all around it, beautiful white porch posts. And it was painted a soft white, it was three stories, top proportioned in a vast shape. Branches almost hid its entrance. A meadow like lawn flowers surrounding the porch.

I smiled it was like a real house from the movies. Something from Pride and Prejudice or The Secret Garden. I gasped rolling down my window immediately. I looked above the sky its gray cloudiness barely visible. The green treetops swirled above my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled the rain. So what was it weird to say this forest of Forks had already enchanted me or my wild imaginatable mind shall I say?

We passed the house and took a twist in the road. We drove making a hillside in the trees apparent. I set back in my seat anxious at what we'd be living in for who knows how long? As it came in sight I almost gasped.

"Mom!" I nearly shouted, making a genuine smile appear on her smooth rosy features.

"Is this? Is this it?"

"Do you like it Mina?" She asked.

I looked at her before smiling truly for the first time in ever nodding. "I f- I mean I love it!" I shouted this time. She ruffled my hair and fringe from my eyes. "I knew it told you would."

I bowed my head. I did like it a lot and that was the problem. We'd be gone in what? Four months tops? She saw my smile falter and hers did as well. Her eyes went into slits. "Mina what is it now?"

"N-nothing mom." I stuttered.

"Look honey I know what you think, but were going to be staying here a very long time. I got a job at the hospital two weeks in advance before we moved here, I wanted to wait to tell you until we got settled, but you look like you could use the news."

My smile brightened. "A job...? So that means?"

"That means we'll be here for a year or more guaranteed."

I didn't know what to make of her commitment, but I looked at the house. The trees blew making it known. A slightly dusty brown and red, mixed with a sea blue was painted on the house, it was two stories with a balcony on the second story window overlooking the right side of the house. Black trims bay windows. An ivory creased railing and brown cement bricks that led to the hardwood porch. Our stuff had already been unpacked top the outside. I noticed a big willow tree with a knot tied swing to the side. Flowers and green leaves all around. The rain feels in just the right places.

I bit my lip. Tears filled my eyes. This was my home. It looked to be a cottage, not as big or olden as the one we saw. It was perfect. My mother chuckled. "Dreamland honey?"

I only nodded. We pulled up a black range rover already in the gravel driveway. What I assume to be Jeremy stood outside it, leaning against the driver's door. I got out absentmindedly as my mom greets Jeremy, me to catch up to notice their extra friendliness. The trees swaying the cold air blowing and it was mid August. I held my black messenger bag close and walked my hand swishing against the ivory railing I made my way to the door. Our lace curtains already hung covered me from taking a peak inside. I was cut out of my thoughts hearing my mother's laugh and thanks to Jeremy. "You must be Mina; you're very grown." His voice broke my thoughts.

I smiled grateful he helped us get this dream. "So mom did get a good deal Sir?" I asked. He nodded. "I hope you all enjoy this house. I gave your mom the key, but I have to go. Papers need taken care of with another renter." We both nodded and he made his way down the steps. "Welcome to Forks." He shouted going backward down the steps.

My mom put the key in the lock as I bounced up and down. "Hurry mom." I squeaked. "I'm trying dear ah there." She said pushing the door open and me pushing her aside running into the house instantly engulfed in its cinnamon scent and warmth. I gasped again. The floors all wooden, a black staircase swirled around a bookshelf capturing it. The kitchen marble counter tops the living room small, our red rug lay in it's center with our table and couch, the fireplace dowsed in ivory as well.

A thought flashed across my mind quickly as my mom mentioned something. "It'll be so peaceful all alone up here. No town to bug us."

I took off running flying down the steps, wind whipping my hair. Jeremy had just started his engine when I whipped right to the side of his range rover. "J-Jeremey wait!" I shouted, gasping breathlessly.

He opened his door chuckling. "Young Mina what can I do for you?"

"Well my mom mentioned she moved here so we could be secluded, but I saw a house as we drove up the err pass. Are we living alone up here or? I mean we are the only two houses right?"

He laughed nodding slightly. "You won't see much of them if at all."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens" He answered simply.

I frowned at the name.

"They moved here about a year ago buying this house straight priced. I was amazed at Dr. Cullen's wife, the family so charming. They fit with the description of their place. He had just got a job here I forget where he came from. Their kids adopted some of them. They said they wanted secluded I tried to make him a deal, but he and his wife uhm I believe her name is Esme, yes Esme Cullen they insisted full price and have lived there since. I hardly see them much, occasional paper work; Carlisle works at the hospital in town. His kids attend Forks High School."

"Wow. I muttered.

"Wait till you see them." He stated.

I only nodded already curious as to who our only neighbors were.

"Well thank you Jeremy for everything sorry I kept you."

"No problem kiddo. See you soon; give your mom my best."

I nodded. I looked over the trees as he pulled away and out of sight.

I pulled my coat around myself and walked up the stairs into the house closing the door. "What was so important?" My mom asked putting some things away in the cupboards.

"Nothing just wanted to know about the people living in that house we passed." I replied opening the window the lace blowing.

"You mean someone actually lives there? Jeremy told me that house without contract is about 150,000."

"Well apparently doctors around here can afford it." I smirked.

"Maybe after a while we can have somewhere like that." Mom smiled.

"Why leave a perfectly good place?" I questioned suddenly getting cold. The wind blew in a different way and I swore I saw something move near the shadows of our blue escape.

"Mina close the window it's cold in here." My mom stated.

I looked outside. My head turning, "something was there." I whispered to myself.

"What?" My mom questioned as I closed the window.

"Uhm nothing I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack, is my shit there?"

"Your stuff and yes it's there."

I nodded excitedly running up the swirls a window on the staircase to the side. When I reached the top I didn't even bother to check anything else out, but the door with a tiny lamplight streaming through it. I opened the door and gasped. The walls burgundy, a fire place in ivory painted black with a creamy white rug in front. The floors hardwood, dark wood and light in some spots. Bay windows trimmed in white and the same lacey covering veiled over them. I saw my bed perched in the corner, my chandelier light hanging above, chair in the corner with a wooden book shelf, my laptop and computer desk already set up.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw the olden cork tub with a showerhead as well. The floors hardwood small toilet with a window and a sink in the corner the bathroom small, but just right a creamy white painted on it. My mom kept her promise and used the pension money to fix our house up.

I shouted when I saw the balcony window was in my room. The right side of the house. I threw my messenger bag on my satin red sheets, and unsnapped the lock on the double doors. With force I pushed the doors and they swung open the cold air, rain and wind sweeping in. I closed my eyes and stepped out onto the balcony. There was a black railing slope and dip to the side a place I had pushed away. "No way this isn't happening." I said to myself rubbing my palms together. I quickly ran back in grabbing my notebook.

I retreated outside and looked at the dip deciding to take my risk and climb it. I slung the bag criss-crossed over my shoulder I stuck my foot carefully on the dip and clung to the roofing of the house. I pushed myself gasping and pushing my legs I climbed farther as the flat edging of the roof came into view. I breathlessly carefully lay down when I reached the flat top. Not caring if I got wet. I looked above me at the pink cloudy sky. I closed my eyes and let the rain hit them.

I looked around and saw a little perched roof right above my balcony where my ceiling slanted in my room. I dove under it breathing as the gravel and edge of the house viewed my sights and the corner f my right eye. I finally set under the perch. I took my notebook out and started writing.

_Winter is like the sea_

_I hear you calling to me_

_Only a dream in this cold summer's night_

_My heart is pitch black within fright_

I wrote on and took note of the day's trip. I sat the book on my knees and looked up sighing chewing on my pen. I looked across from me and that's when I saw the dim light coming from the glass doors a window. I scooted closer and saw the shadow. "The Cullen's house?" I questioned, whispering to myself. Who the hell were they? They were weird I knew that. The cold swept over me.

I edged to get a closer look edged up on my feet, when my foot hit the wet pavement and I slipped sliding straight down the slant. My heart skipped beats my nails scraped trying to find something to hold. I clutched my book to my chest and screamed as I fell and hit the balcony scraping my uncoated arm. I screamed loudly heading for the ground I didn't know what was going to happen now. No future local girl killed in fall?

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but I never felt it. I felt the pain in my legs before I felt rain in my eyes. I heard a voice. "Is she ok Edward?"

The voice was honey like and musical. "She fell off her room? Tell me you weren't?"

"Look goes get Carlisle all right?" I heard the most velvet, soft and deep voice speak. Like pure honey I moaned out. "Ow." I cried. I kept my eyes closed too afraid. I heard the swift wind and a door open. "Edward what is this?" another honey deep voice, good god. "I must be dead." I spoke aloud.

I heard a chuckle and was it a snarl. "Don't let Jasper here yet. Are you two ok?" It sounded like a harmonious choir. I heard a new voice. "Is she ok? They are the new neighbors." I heard her say. "How do you know Esme?" The Cullen's the Cullen's were hovered around me? "Jeremy called." She spoke softly. "I saw them move in." the first velvet voice I fell for spoke.

I heard a shriek. "My baby."

"Go on you two Esme you stay with me."

I felt the cold rough, yet stone like soft hand leave my head and another came in its place.

"Will she be ok?" The first honey deep voice spoke.

"She'll be fine now come on Edward." I heard swift leaves cracking.

"My god what happened that's my daughter who the hell are you?"

"Our apologies ma'm we heard a scream and our son Edward had caught your daughter as she as he put it fell from the roof of your lovely home."

Her voice was like music. She was very charming her voice already nursing me to sleep, cold hand under my head. Our daughter Alice also heard it and she came to get us. My husband here is a doctor, he works at Forks hospital in town."

"Oh so your the, our neighbors my daughter was so curious about?"

I heard a silence. "Yes were the Cullens." Her voice spoke up. "I'm Esme Cullen, and this is "Carlisle," I heard his voice speak as he was close to my face.

"Oh." My mom sighed. "Is she ok?"

"Well she may have a slight concussion. I could check her out quickly if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." My mom agreed. "Um come this way come on it."

I felt the hands heave me up into their arms, the chest soft, but cold, the smell intoxicating like a far off musk. I felt the warmth of my house and what felt like minutes I had heard my mother and Esme put me into dry clothing. It was then I heard the chatting as he checked me over.

"We just moved in tonight. Your house my daughter was fascinated with on our way up the path there. Tea?"

"No thank you." Esme and Carlisle politely declined.

"It's lovely." My mom continued.

"Thank you and as yours is." Esme retorted back.

"She's a little out of it, I have given her some pain medication, and she should take in the morning if she attends school she should be okay only a little woozy."

"Thank you all for helping her if your son hadn't been there."

"It's quite ok dear" I heard Esme say. "We must be going though Carlisle chimed in."

"Welcome again" Esme replied. " Good evening." they both said, before leaving.

I let my eyes flutter shut wondering what tomorrow would bring and who was watching me from the Cullen's house and how they caught me so fast. Better yet who was their son Edward?

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE... DON'T BE TO HARSH THOUGH.**


	2. Chapter 2: In the chappy beginning

**Okay everyone so I know this is long about 19 pages in Word. I hope you like it I tried a diffrent angle so I didn't make it sound like Bella in Twilight and how Edward reacted to her this is a little diffrent with Mina. The reason he decided to be nice is because they have the project together he'll go back to straying from her so don't get all he's outta character on me LOL. This flashback made me cry it was really hard to write, but anyways review pretty please. Gosh I am so stoked I can't wait for the fan event to meet Rob next week!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE LYRICS BELONG TO T-PAIN HIS SONG I'M SPRUNG!**

**Hahaha can anyone spot my obvious references in there? LOL.**

**Much Love anyways xoxoxox, Kris.**

**p.s. Twilight soundtrack comes out tomorrow hell yes!**

**Chapter 2: Wants, Needs, the First Day Of School, And A New Shadow**

**_I don't know what I dreamt of last night, all I know was that I tossed and turned and my head was burning like an arrow with a raging fire slid right into it and sizzled around my twisted brain. I lay there as the rain pounded on the roof. The roof? __Oh god the roof, the roof. And me falling off of it yesterday evening._ I pressed my head deeper into the pillow trying to relieve the aching pressure. **

**No such luck. I sighed and put my hands on my temples rubbing and immediately removed them gasping. "Sss." I hissed. I looked to my right and the red letters on the black clock read 6:30 AM. "Oh great fucking school in an hour and a half." I mumbled to myself sighing sarcastically. I had wondered how I ended up in my bed when it hit me that my mom had managed to help me up the stairs after my little nap on the couch when Carlisle brought me in. Me throwing up many times in the night.**

**I leaned over and hissed yet again. "Ow, ow ow." I whimpered. My back had a sharp sting in it all the way up my spine. Maybe I could get out of school today? I thought as I lay there. The ringing of the alarm broke my thoughts. I squinted and growled grabbing the clock and throwing it to the floor. Thank god the rug caught it or else it would've been another item I'd broken out of anger.**

**I pushed myself up from my semi comfortable spot in my mattress. Throwing the covers off I pondered why I couldn't remember my dream last night. Whatever it was had given me a horrible stomachache and chills all night. I almost had the urge to return to my seven- year old ways and go climb into my mother's bed. My toes touched the cold hardwood and I gritted my teeth together as I pushed myself up and off the bed. **

**I stumbled over to my balcony doors and pulled them open a gust of chilly air and a tiny rain band blew in. I smelled the air closing my eyes and taking it all in. I walked out onto the balcony getting instantly wet with the light drizzle. I smiled lightly the fog and mist of the rain had risen all over the forest and made it like a scene from a horror movie, only a beautiful the girl falls in love with the monster scene. I sighed and looked over the balcony. "Nice." I spoke. I really wasn't worried as I stretched my arms and leaned over farther. I looked around when I noticed the Cullen's house. With the rain in my eyes and scary black spots in my vision last night I was to scared and hurting to open my eyes, so I never got a good look at Carlisle was it and Esme. Then Edward was here and what was her name Anna, Annie, Amelia?**

**I sighed. Turning my head at their home. The rain glistening off their glass windows was absolutely beautiful. I no more than looked down when I noticed Jeremy's range rover. My eyebrows furried together. I chewed my bottom lip and walked back inside not bothering to shut the door. I mean who the hell would come in this room right? I opened up my chocolate brown suitcase and pulled out my immediate toiletries mini bag. Mini shampoo, razor, toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, a little thing of deodorant, haiku perfume, little bottle of conditioner, my little sock filled with my make-up which concluded off, blush, lip gloss, and mascara.**

**My fold up hairbrush, and of course every girl's best friend a couple of tampons. I rolled my eyes slamming the plastic bag on the sink. I turned the water on and grabbed my foam face wash out of the bag stored extra and washed my face. I then began to brush my teeth when I heard music downstairs. I rolled my eyes upon hearing what was it Elvis who sang gah I didn't know didn't care. Choruses off "you were always on my mind." Filled my ears. I brushed harder and rinsed before flossing. **

**I walked over to my shower turned it on and went into my room retrieving my robe from the chocolate suitcase. I walked back in and left the door open as my bedroom door was already closed. I used the restroom first and my stomachache had not dulled and I found the reason why. On top of everything else and my queasy stomach I had just received my lovely period just now. After I finished I stripped down gasping as I had to move my arms and legs which were still cut, and my arm had another gash into which this time I didn't cause myself. I threw them into the hamper and hopped in letting the Luke warm water relax my tensing muscles and crampy abdomen and stomach. I shaved my legs and washed my body, then hair. I thought while rinsing the Herbal Essence rainforest and ginger from my hair. I wondered what my dad was doing and if he was enjoying his new girlfriend and her son Sean. I bowed my head before turning the faucet off. **

**I had learned to not focus on to much on one thought or my troubles too much. Doing the wondering or what ifs? It wouldn't help. I sighed as I tried off and walked over to the sink. I took care of my personal business before applying slight mascara and blush to my eyes and cheeks. I coated my lips with the pink gloss and growled. I wasn't anything special, nothing pretty. Dark brown hair blue eyes, which looked all too much like hazel. I was short 5'4' big boobs a little curves. I used to be a little on the heavier side, but after everything over the years happened I became stressed. **

**I began dropping weight, along with loosing my appetite. My periods were so irregular my dad accused me of being pregnant and called me a whore. You can't be pregnant if you're a virgin. He thinks I am pregnant and I have never even been kissed yet. Eight -years old doesn't count. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom as my mom and Jeremy sang the same cheesy ass song again. I pulled the razor back from the pack and looked at my left forearm. Like clockwork I dug into my arm gasping from the pain as the blood dripped. **

**I wiped the razor off after moments and wet a piece of toilet paper wiping my arm down. I didn't bother to put gauze on, as I would be late for school. I decided to go get it over with, least it would keep my mind off everything hopefully. I wasn't looking forward to the stares and whispers. I hated being the new girl. I never fit in anywhere not even with the geekiest ones, nose pickers. How pathetic is it when you become to lame for them?**

**Forks High wasn't going to be any different. I bet Edward would have girls all over him. I was already rolling my eyes.**

**I don't know would he? I walked to the foot of my bed and threw my robe off feeling the chill of the air and rain picking up. I pulled out panties and a bra throwing them on. I pulled on some nit socks. I walked over to my closet things already unpacked. Mom really outdid the moving this time. Fucking sucking up. I pulled out my dark wash black jeans and pulled them on. I hummed as I looked through my shirts. I looked at my arm, blood still flowing. "Shit! Better stick with long sleeved." I mumbled. **

**I pulled out a red button top and slipped it on. I pulled on my black converse and kneeled down under my bed. First instinct is correct because the movers had somehow lost my packed messenger bag for school under my bed. I gasped as it hurt to stretch my arm under the bed and pull it out. I got it and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't bother with a jacket I really didn't give a damn. I closed the balcony doors and opened my door to be hit with the smell of bacon and cinnamon. **

**I limped down the spiral and saw the back of Jeremy's head as I entered the kitchen he and my mom laughing as she held a plate of waffles. The song still playing. I cleared my throat. "Oh Mina honey. I didn't bother to wake you I thought you'd be staying home today."**

**"Rough night?" Jeremy asked as more a fact then question.**

**My eyebrows rose at my mom. "What?" She spoke.**

**"It really is dangerous to be on the roof Hun." He spoke.**

**"Mmm yeah I'll take that into consideration." I spoke looking at the clock. About an hour had passed. 7:32 AM, school was starting in about an hour. I sighed sadly.**

**"Mina what would you like for breakfast?" Mom spoke.**

**"Uh I'm not that hungry this morning mom I'll think I'll just skip it."**

**"You know?", Jeremy spoke. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you don't eat it could mess up your whole day and it could m-"**

**"Let me guess it's dangerous to?" I retorted in an annoyed sarcastic manner.**

**He chuckled. "No what I was going to say is that It can screw up your whole day make it hard to function, learn well. With that mild concussion of yours..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "More like major." I said grabbing my head and shaking it back and forth.**

**"Come on Mina Dr. Cullen called after he returned home asking me how you were? He said to make sure you had a proper breakfast, rest and some liquids. Oh yes and also gave me a prescription for your concussion. "**

**"He called?" I asked.**

**She nodded. "Yes. Quite the angelic voice. Jeremy told me I might end up working as the assistant nurse for him; he's oh Mina you should have seen him. He could use a little more sun if you ask me, but he was one of the most indescribable human beings I have ever seen in my entire damn life. And his wife Esme she was beyond beautiful. And you are jealous of those super models from Indianapolis and Brazil." She laughed.**

**I closed my mouth and tilted my head sideways raising my brows. I walked over to the fridge and pulled the orange juice out and poured me a half-full glass. The liquid most definitely cleared my throat and eased the dryness and itchy feeling it felt. I observed my mom and Jeremy talking a little.**

**He sipped his coffee holding the coffee mug _hott stuff_ like falcon holding its prey a worm. Mom was already breaking out the special cups and old records, fucking figures. She moves fast and now well if she fucks up in yet another relationship was out of a house. I looked at Jeremy in his jeans, kaki looking tan jacket with buttons, big hunting boots, and a plain navy blue t-shirt with a white one underneath. He had light brown hair with a buzz cut. Blue eyes with tints of green and a smile that looked like a smug car salesman or that guy Bob from the erection commercials. That thought was too much and I spit out my sip of juice coughing a little with laughter. I couldn't hide my grin and red face, as the thought was a good one to actually ponder.**

**"Are you all right Mina?" Mom asked.**

**I laughed. "Y-yes mom I'm f-fine." I laughed out coughing still. Even chocking it was to funny.**

**Jeremy looked at me awkwardly. "Ah is it the way I eat my bagels?" **

**I looked at him bagels? What the hell? I busted out laughing even more. "E-excuse me sir?" I mumbled out.**

**"Bagels Mina." He chuckled. " I sort of eat them like a pig in a troth." He pointed to the globs of butter on his plain and what was a cinnamon bagel. So that was what I smelt this morning. "I apologize for my table manners." He said.**

**I continued to laugh this guy was worried about his bagel habits, he sings cheesy Elvis songs, thinks he's hot shit and I noticed twitches when someone says Carlisle or the Cullen's name. I laughed even more. This Carlisle must be a looker. My mom looked at me warningly. "Hah no sir it's fine." I spoke still giggling. **

**I watched the way my mom patted his back and apologized for my behavior quoting "she's not normally like that, hit her head to hard." It seemed as if I wasn't in the room and seeing them together only reminded me of my dad and the night he left us.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"I can't fucking do this anymore Tina! You are a money grubbing bitch and a slut! That little brat in their thinks it's funny to fuck around in my house and take my money to blow it." He screamed. I was only fifteen at the time. I was hiding on the steps around the fireplace bend. He threw some more things in a plastic save a lots bag. He also had his brown suitcase and this time all his stuff was gone, he had went from taking little every time he came by the house. "Robert come on please don't do this to your daughter."_**

**_"Who gives a fuck about her no move!"_**

**_My heart leapt into my chest he was finally being honest. Tears filled my eyes making my vision blurry. I didn't want him to go, but I did, but I thought he was a monster, but he was my dad he wasn't I was so confused. I didn't know what to think the violent him I wanted that part to die some days I was sure I hated him, but then he'd have his best moments and it would sting my heart. He was the best man; his sickness had changed him. His heart condition he was dying and I couldn't do anything, the doctors could only make him comfortable._**

**_Mom couldn't help he was so scared, but the way he treated us it couldn't happen. I would love nothing more than to grab his hand and say "daddy I love you" anymore I was lucky if he'd say it to me or hug me. I sniffed and he apparently heard me he stopped around and looked at me anger on his face. I looked back and forth at him with watery eyes. "Dad." I spoke voice shaking. He looked at me. "Where are you going?"_**

**_He backed away from me and yanked the door open picking up the save a lots bag and another suitcase. I jumped off the stairs. "Dad." I yelled. It was raining in Indianapolis that night storming in chilly fall. November 3rd, 2004. He shoved past me as I stood on the porch and followed him back in as he got the last suitcase and slung it over his shoulder grabbing something else. "Dad." I screamed._**

**_He walked faster to his car. "Daddy, where are you going when can I see you? You don't have to go." I breathed all in one sentence._**

**_"Go back inside with your mother Mina NOW!" He yelled pointing to my mom on the porch arms crossed and crying. "But Daddy, dad." I begged._**

**_"Mina." He screamed. "Get the fuck away from me."_**

**_"Dad please you don't have to go we can work this out I'll do better I promise we can spend time together just don't leave." I begged now screaming with tears in my voice."_**

**_"I don't fucking want to you blew it your just like your mother you two always blowing my money I fucking work for and she can't keep a job." My heart was hurting my brain spinning he was leaving he was yelling he was dying. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing but shaky sobs would come out. I felt like a crushed victim in a car screaming to get out fire raging running out of time. He got in his car. "Nothing to fucking ay now kid it's over I'll call later on."_**

**_"Dad no no please." I yelled "PLEASE!" I begged holding my chest._**

**_He started his engine over my loud screams of NO! My mom covered her mouth and began bawling. She was speechless. I shook my head. I wasn't going to let this happen I'd take the high road I'd fix it my life was decent no money, but I had my family I saw how much I did have and wasn't going to loose it. He clicked the car in gear. "DAD!" I screamed. He pulled out and I took off running as fast as I could "Dad STOP! Oh god STOP!" The rain and cold air going through my lungs burning them and my chest. The darkness swirled above me moon red ring around it peaking out. _**

**_I ran faster as his car got faster and finally I made it grabbing the window he slowed down still driving. "Mina let go!" He warned. I shook my head sniffing and gasping. "No! I won't let you go daddy I love you!" He shook his head and I could see a trace of sadness. "You don't have to go back to his house please stay."_**

**_"I'm not going back to his house Mina. Lisa-" _**

**_"WHAT!? I screamed. "You're leaving us for her. And Sean? No dad no!"_**

**_He took the time to floor the gas pedal and sped off the force of my grip on the window knocking me back. Neigh boors on their porch looking out the window. My mom was crying hysterically on the porch I could hear her back down the street. I started running again a car honking at me. Bright lights in my face. "Daddy NO!" I shouted running until my knees gave out and fell down the street. I lay in the road. "Daddy." I whaled. "No don't leave me please daddddyyyyyyy." I whimpered on screaming in frenzy. I bawled in the cold on the blacktop all alone. My dad left me for another family and he didn't want me he didn't want me..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I shook my head and touched my knee where the scar from falling remained. My eyes darted back and forth between the two, my mom she never understood me blamed me for my dad leaving. I turned around and grabbed my purse from the coat hanger and opened the front door. "Mina get on a jacket." **

**"I'm going to be late." I yelled running down the lane to catch wait, no bus? "Shit!" **

**As I stomped back up the lane my mom was waiting outside her hands on her hips. "No bus?"**

**"Apparently not." I grumbled adjusting the strap to my bag on my shoulder.**

**"Well why don't you let Mina take your car Tina and I can drive you to the hospital and then just have her run the errands you need after all she does need to get acquainted with Forks and no teenager likes to do that with their mother or her friend. She does drive right?"**

**"I-" Mom cut me off.**

**"Of course she does your right Jeremy we both need acquainted here."**

**He smiled. My mom pulled the keys from her pocket and handed them to me. " Oh wait a second Mina I have that grocery list and money."**

**She went back inside and Jeremy smiled at me. I looked away.**

**"Excited about your first day?" He asked.**

**Like he cared I thought the thought of what he really wanted from my mom stinging my heart. I shrugged.**

**"Not very talkative I see. I was like that when I was your age." He spoke. "But then I turned into my charming self-ladies love me." He stated.**

**"I bet." I nodded almost gagging. Who was this fucker kidding? I never did like anyone my mom dated she always ended up with pigs or younger guys maybe that made her feel better about herself, but they only wanted to screw and pick on her teen daughter. One of her ex's back in Indy his ex-girlfriend hit me accusing me and I was hauled to the police station.**

**Believe that shit? My mom came back out thank god the rain was the only thing making the silence even half-bearable. "Here baby." She spoke handing me the white note sheet of paper. "After school can you go to the grocery and pick those things up for us please? I invited Jeremy to dinner." **

**My eyes immediately snapped up from the list. I looked at her. "Whatever yeah. See you later." I said walking to the car. I got in and didn't bother with the seatbelt. I turned the engine on and pulled out with a desirable urge to smash into Jeremy's precious black beauty car. I looked at my mom laughing and they kept patting, rubbing, or touching the other's arm. I hit the gas and gravel ran from the tires almost hitting his car, making them notice. I pulled out from the lot.**

**Going down the path so fast my head almost spun I pulled my messenger bag onto my lap and pulled my carton of marbols out talking one pack out and ripping it open with my teeth. I put the carton back into my bag and pulled my lighter out, I pulled a long cigarette out barely containing the withdraw symptoms I was having from these. I put the pack safely back in my bag and put the smoke to my lips and carefully lit it throwing the lighter back into my purse. **

**I inhaled deeply and took the smoke out blowing a big line and smiling relaxed. I turned the radio on. "Nope hell no!" I spoke going through the channels until I found a song I liked. "Ah yes."**

_**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin youI'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**_

**I started dancing along. I found this song whilst researching the cast of Harry Potter 4. Stanislav Ianevski wasn't bad, beefy guy. Some black haired preppy looking chick whom angered a lot of fans that Harry was crazy for. Another blonde twit. We need real actresses in this world." I spoke out loud blowing more smoke out. **

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin youI'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do**_

**I started dancing freely. "Woo." I yelled.**

_**She got me doin da dishesAnythang she want for some kissesI'm cookin for her when she gets hungryAll she do is actin like she want meShe cuttin off all my homiesEven all my other ronniesShe ain't even my main ladySee I been thinking 'bout it latelyMan she really don't deserve meAll she wanna do is hurt meSo I gotta get away from her...But now I'm leaving quicklyBefore she come and try to get me...And I'm takin everythang with me...Well it all come down to her...**_

**I started doing the hand jive . I guess I had also noticed a new actor, don't know if this what was it? Robert Pattinson can play Cedric well. Guess we'll see soon. I had heard from reading local paper yesterday that Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire would be released in a few weeks seeing it alone will be nice. I sighed and threw the smoke out the window,**

_**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin youI'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**you do**_

_**do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do**_

_**So we went our separate ways...It's been a couple of days...But now I'm doin what I want toWith nobody tellin me what I'm gonna doAnd I'm feeling so free...With nobody but me...Now I can handle all my businessAll my fellas can I get a witnessBut I'm feelin kinda lonelyOn top of that I'm kinda hornyAnd I gotta get back to her...Now I'm leavin quickly...Before she come and try to get me...And I'm takin everythang with me...Well it all come down to her...**_

_**I'm Sprung...(I'm sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin youI'm Sprung...(I'm Sprung)Dawg She Got Me...Got me doin things I'll never do If u ain't been I'm tellin you**_

_**you do**_

_**do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do**_

**I drove and just as I edged the corner I had to slam on my breaks as a red sports looking car went right out in front of me apparently speeding. I gasped. I looked and the car came from the Cullen's drive a blonde was setting at the wheel her eyes on me. I was froze I couldn't hardly see her, but she was blonde I knew that much and from what I could see the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. My mouth opened and she just skidded on. I gulped still flabbergasted the song was finishing as another shiny car rolled down the lane. This one was shinier than the first and looked to be a. "A Volvo?" I asked myself aloud. A dumb ass stupid shiny silver eye blinding to human eyes Volvo. The long pale hand outstretched from the dim window of the driver's seat and waved me on politely. The windows were so dim I had to squint to see. But I couldn't see.**

**I saw how patiently the hand was so I quickly shifted the gears and drove on. For some reason my heart was pounding and I kept looking in the rearview, but it wasn't behind me. It wasn't until I started down the main road I heard a whizzing sound and looked next to me nothing. I squirmed in my seat. I looked beside me to the right to see the beautiful scenery when there it was. That eye blinding Volvo. The window was up. I kept looking the car swerving. I squinted harshly at the car until the window rolled down and I gasped as the head turned to the side.**

**My heart thudded in my chest. I saw a head of bronze hair. A smooth sunken jaw and the most honey colored eyes I had ever seen barely peaking above the window. I saw the head nod before the window rolled back up and the car whipped ahead of me so fast my head almost exploded. "Wow. No fucking shit those people are angelic." I spoke. Was it Carlisle? One of his other kids? He couldn't be that young looking could he? I shook my head and drove on to school. **

**I pulled in to a crowded parking lot not even thirty minutes later. I saw the Volvo and the BMW parked side by side as I got out. Everyone loud and not looking at me thank god. I walked with my hands on my arms my stomach was killing me, hands sweaty with nerves, mind wandering. An utter distracted mess didn't even fit my description not even when they gave me my schedule, locker number and map at the office. I had managed to drop everything. **

**The stares started when I had a stack full of books wobbling down the hallway and putting them into the dinged up locker. The school was ok a little outdated the cafeteria was humongous. My first three classes were embarrassing introductions, whispers, laughs. Not a single person talked to me. The next three classes weren't enjoyable either. Gym being my last class. Whoever said you didn't do much, but get used to your new school environment was full of utter shit! After I fell down the bleachers further injured and late for lunch which I skipped throwing up and smoking a cigarette in the bathroom. I had one more period left. English class. The teacher was by far my favorite since I was in the class first anxious we talked a bit he promised no introduction. He was named Mr. Jones he taught some science in this class and I noticed we had biology tables like science class did. He also taught us about astronomy. I was stoked this was last class. **

**"Have a seat anywhere you'd like Mina." He smiled.**

**I took a seat in the middle I was never a front of the class type girl. The class filled with students until one filled in with another both stopping my heart. It was two boys. One had a brown buzz cut with strong arms through his tight black shirt he was pale his eyes a little black. The one next to him. He made my mouth fall open it was the one driving the Volvo. His eyes weren't honey now they were so black it almost scared me. **

**The teacher spoke shutting the door. "Nice of you two to join us Emmett Edward."**

**Edward? Edward Cullen, my neigh boor the Cullen's? The Edward that caught me last night, the angel voiced velvet honey melting voice of Edward Cullen. The big one named Emmett went for the back next to the blonde that was twirling her hair on one finger and pen on the other. Rosy lips pale, sparkly top what more to say was that she looked god like, like the other two. I turned around as Mr. Jones spoke again. Mr. Cullen why don't you be humble and have a seat by our new student Mina Hedrick there." He motioned toward my seat.**

**My heart did so many flops and lurched into my chest. I heard giggles as I blushed and turned my head trying to pretend to read my book. Edward must have nodded to him because all I heard were footsteps and I looked up which made me stifle for air. Up close his tousled bronze hair accentuated his now honey eyes? Black a moment ago how? I shook my head. He was wearing black jeans and I could see more fitting muscles beneath his long sleeved button down shirt. He wore a leather wristband watch. Expensive of course like his car. The two in the back must be his family. He took a seat next to me, but scooted a little. I felt my eyes sting a little was I that repulsive? "No." I heard him say all to quickly.**

**"Excuse m-m." I stuttered out.**

**"No I forgot the page sir." He spoke turning his focus back to the teacher. I bowed my head whispering "oh"**

**He turned to me as the teacher started talking. He kept looking at my arm and down around me. It looked as though he would pounce me the way he kept clutching his hands tightly on his pen, which broke. The crack startled the class and the teacher. "Sorry." His beautiful voice spoke as he looked sideways turning his head like he was calling for his siblings who looked a little weary.**

**His hands fumbled for a something to write with. I carefully pulled my bag off the floor. I pulled an extra out. I shakily put my hand out and before I had the chance to speak he turned to me. "Uhm here you go uh Edward." I mumbled.**

**He looked at me his nostrils flared and he snatched the pen from me. I sighed another mean rich bastard. Oh well. He kept stealing glances at me from the corner of his eye. "All right everyone class should be ending soon not that anyone remembers our last hour and a half of rubbish right?" He mocked making me giggle and everyone looked at me and I blushed. Edward's head snapped at me and I could have sworn I saw a grin creep onto his marble sunken smooth features.**

**"So tonight I would like you to read chapter 1 of the writing process and would it kill any of you to read a book?" **

**Laughs were heard throughout the class. "Fine then you'll be doing something. I figure it's about time we activate that class phone tree. The person you are setting next to better have their name and number because tonight I want a weather report and that means actually going outside. Oh yeah and read chapter one." He winked. Groans were heard this time and my heart flopped great just great. "If I find out and I will that no one worked with said partners I will give you a failing grade. Someone raised their hand. "I don't know my partner's number."**

**"Ah Mr. Newton that is why I have copies that I want to pass around for you all it includes the said address and number of said partner. And we have no trashcans at the door so don't try and throw them out!"**

**Mr. Jones handed ten copies to my row and fifteen to the other when the papers came to me I took one and then handed them to Edward. He took the one and passed the rest back and looked at it. The bell rang and everyone jolted up. "I guess ere neigh-bo" but when I looked up he was gone. I sighed and got up my bag catching the chair and stuff clattered on the floor including my tampons. I blushed as students laughed. I started packing my bag when someone's cold hand brushed mine and picked up my tampon and handed it to me. "Here." His honey voice spoke and his eyes now honey again. **

**"Uh thanks." I blushed quickly stuffing it in my bag heart beating at his cold gentle touch. He held his hand for me. I took it and he smiled I thought then and there that this guy was bi-polar and that I was already deeply fascinated with him. "Edward Cullen." He spoke. "My apologies for my rude behavior in class. I am a little stressed, but that is no reason to act like an animal to you Mina is it?" He spoke with such charm. **

**"Yes." I spoke. **

**"Were neigh boors I believe?" He asked.**

**I nodded. "Your err cars are nice." I spit out.**

**He smiled. "Thank you."**

**"So tonight that path you came from would you like to meet on it say maybe 7:30 ok to start the project? It should be dark by then being out to late isn't good."**

**"That's fine Edward." I managed out.**

**"Good. How is your head?"**

**"Huh? Oh" I spoke confused. "It's ok it's hurting, but uhm It'll be fine. Thank you for uh catching me yesterday."**

**He nodded. "You should be more careful about that."**

**I blushed. "I like adventure."**

**He smiled at me before the big guy circled him and tapped him. The blonde only stared at me with disgust. "Uh this is Rosalie and Emmett my brother and sister." He spoke.**

**Emmett looked away nodding. And Rose just left the circle. I bowed my head. "Well I better go Mina. See you later?" He spoke carefully.**

**"Yeah." I smiled back.**

**I had to restrain myself from giggling all the way to the door. "Have good day and welcome to Forks Mina." He said.**

**"Thanks sir." I responded smiling brightly.**

**I walked to my escape with wonder. As the day had gone horrid it had gotten better. I climbed into my car looking at the empty spot where the Volvo was parked this morning. I wasn't really concerned if Edward was noticing me because we "had" to do this project all I was concerned about was how much I was looking forward to his presence and the mystery he held. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Translation

**_Sorry I am late on this! Had some problems LOL. Anyways it was a total of 32 pages in Word and I worked really hard on it. Hope you enjoy. HappyLate Holidays. Remember review if ya like it. ;) :)_**

**I was anxious on my way out of the school. I slipped once on the wet floor after coming from my locker. I was so enormously excited that I never saw the WET**** FLOOR sign.**** I didn't bother me like usual. I was still on my high from Edward Cullen talking so kindly to me. His smile was white and amazing. I finally reached the school's exit and retreated from it. I saw it was pouring rain. **

**Perfect enough. I skipped down the steps hurriedly to the escape covered in the rain droplets. I pulled my keys out of my back pocket and opened the door. Out of curiosity I looked over where the Volvo was parked next to the sports car this morning. I gasped in surprise and turned away, my cheeks flushing fire engine red. My heart started beating at a fast pace and I curled my now cold and sweaty palms together at my sides.**

**My stomach lurched from my bottom to my toes and all the way back up. I didn't know if I should turn my head again, but my mind kept clicking like my tongue to the roof of my mouth. I looked to the left behind me again and there stood Edward leaning against the back of the Volvo. My eyes were frozen on his perfect marble face. Nothing was ever or could ever be more beautiful. I couldn't help myself as I let the corners of my mouth form up into a smile. I didn't quite understand the strong pulls at my gut shooting to the veins connected to the blood pumping my heart.**

**My heart was beating, butterflies were let loose from the pulling: a lonely golden rusted cage and they swirled and fluttered with their little patters inside my stomach. My head felt light, yet heavy. My heart lurched all the way down my spine, shooting adrenaline sparks throughout me. You know like the beat that it does when you know your going to fall or accidentally skip a step? Frightening, but in a good way. My head swam with some invisible song, excitement poured through me. I let my fingers run behind me across the wetness on the escape door to the driver's side. Edward stood letting the raindrop onto him like it was nothing, but burst of air. He didn't even flinch. He was wet standing there in the rain looking like a god that heaven itself sent to guard earth. Or in my case, Forks. Push get in, was all my head thought. Pull a Hermione. Make him my business. Find out why no one ever goes near them. Yes did I mention all the talk that goes on about them, and fortunately for me my Biology partner is a grape- vine girl.**

**Moved here about a year ago. Carlisle offered a job here at the Hospital. All the Cullen kids adopted, Rosalie and Jasper Hale: twins apparently. Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Esme with Carlisle. And then there was Edward all-alone. He didn't strike me as the relationship type, but who knows? I didn't know how much time had passed while I stood there like a wet dog in the rain staring at something that looked like it had stepped out of a blue haven portrait.**

**I smiled lightly, looking down as I did so. Thunder above me sounded like a crackle and metal skidded screeching. I was lost at this moment, lost in Translation. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward. He still stood there looking at me just as still. His face hard like he was trying to think of something. His eyes squinted a tad bit and his mouth sucked in at the sides.**

**He cocked his head to the side. What are you thinking about, was my entire mind whispered? But in the flash of a second he had turned away and for that flash of a second he slid into the Volvo with such speed and grace. He started the car and with his hands moving so quickly through the dim windows he had his car already first in line to exit the lot. And like the speed of lightning in that silver shiny Volvo of his sped out of the lot, followed by the light red colored Porsche. "Woo." I breathed in deep, clutching my chest. I shook my head smiling to myself once more. I hopped into the car and put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I pulled out from the space I was in just in time to hit a line of cars. "Great." I moaned, putting my head on my arms and slamming it into the steering wheel.**

**My head was already hurting massively I didn't feel like waiting so long. But the one thing I dreaded was my mom's grocery list that I just now remembered. "Nice. Purely nice." As If I wanted to spend my day driving in the rain around a town of people I barely even knew or places I had never been to. My hands were clutching the wheel until my knuckles turned white. It was too risky to reach for my smokes that I so desperately craved for. "Oh come on." I moaned out.**

**The line moved slowly. Some kids letting others cross before they went. I rolled my eyes at the politeness. I sighed. I pulled forward and turned the wheel. I started down the wet road, the tires making swish noises as I drove. My mind started too coarse once again. It had begun to make me think. Not about my dad or any of that past tense waste. The streets of Forks, the places I passed weren't bad at all. Rainy, mossy tress swaying lightly. The wind had never been to high since I had been here. **

**The buildings weren't at all big, but tiny. I saw a brown carved in statue of a bear. Booths of people shaking hands and smiling. No one seemed to mind the constant as Jeremy informed us, the rain. **

**The newest move wasn't a bad thing at all like all the other past moves. I drove past my setting trying to remember them so I wouldn't need an annoying map. Finding things on your own in a place you don't know is the fun of the move to me. It took me a few moments of driving, but I still couldn't find any creative or positive thought to help me find the grocery store. **

**My head had begun to pound against the skin of my forehead. The pain went through my skull, it felt like something was inside my head using it's little tools to crack at my skull and annoy my brain. I put my head on the wheel of car. I sighed before seeing an empty lot of what appeared to be an abandon building. I pulled in. I set there and leaned back into the seat. **

**I looked around. There was only a little tiny two story blue house. "Damn damn." I whispered. I put the car in gear and before I had time to control the gears I backed out and flew through the tiny lot and spun toward the street. "Ah oh god oh shit!" I screamed frantically. I pulled on the wheel and the belt strapped around me was preventing me from moving too much. But what did I do? I growled in panic and pushed the tiny red warning lever and yanked the belt up and off of me. I flew up in my seat slamming my foot on the brake, but the car wouldn't stop. **_Oh god oh god the car isn't stopping, ok don't panic there can't be much traffic. Rearview mirror. No not right side mirror! I looked into the side in time to see a rush of cars coming and one wasn't slowing down. My breath caught in my throat as I looked behind me. I was frozen to my seat as wild thoughts and the rush of the cars was all I could hear._

_I saw shiny hubcaps connected to that of a glossy BMW bolting ahead of the line of civilians._** I yanked I jerked, but it was no use I wasn't able to stop. My eyes started to get a little blurry. I looked out of the window as the car's speed yanked me back into the seat and my hand jammed into the gear. I heard a snap before hollering in pain and grabbing my hand. I heard the gear speeding by itself and the gears were jammed. I didn't know how or why this was happening. **

**I didn't have enough time to jump from the car and in truth I didn't have those kind of heroic guts. I'd always known I'd be the one to die if a horror movie came to life. Not fast enough, not daring enough. **_This is it I told myself. I didn't know how many cars were going to pile on top of me and that BMW. I didn't even want to think about the sounds other than what I could hear. I could hear my head pounding and I gripped the wheel. _**The car spun out into the road and did something I hadn't expected. It hit a patch of slick rain on the road and spun. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. **

"**Help!" I shrieked. But it was no use as the car screeched and others mimicked it. I was bouncing, trying to get the belt back on frantically. I heard tires screeching horns were honking. I even heard screams. Faces of pedestrians on the sidewalk watching a fatal accident in the making had looks of horror masked around their entire bodies. The last thing I saw was the shiny color of the BMW. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side as everything came in contact in a flash. I heard the sound of an even louder screech. I knew it was seconds before I collided. The car behind me spun out to my right and missed the side of the Escape. But this wasn't over yet!**

**The escape escaladed quickly and slammed into the side of a red car parked and spun out faster. I looked up in time to see a little girl with a soft pink coat in the back seat of a purple tiny cavalier. Her face was red and she was screaming. Her mother frantically looking for a way looking back trying to grab her little one's hand. My heart lept with horror. I was heading straight for the front of that car. I knew that this car's speed and strength was going to maul the car and kill them both. The little girl clutched her bear.**

**I saw what awaited the other side of me if I turned. I saw there was a way, if I swerved this car I'd smash straight into a- **_a semi truck! It was swerving. If I collided with it, it would be ok because the driver had top height to the cab, but when I collided I wouldn't! It would tear the escape and me in two with the cargo's swerving backside. My final anxious heartbeats picked up and I looked to the little girl. It'll be ok._** I gritted my teeth and slammed my red now swelling hand into the gear and jerked. It cracked again and I let out a growl of determination. "Gah." I screamed out. The gear shifted and yanked onto the wheel and with all my strength I pulled and jerked the wheel and swerved. The escape spun faster now and I flew back into my seat. Watching as the little girl's eyes opened and she got further and further away from me. Her mother's face had a look of relief and was it thankfulness? Her eyes widened when she looked at my face. And then the escape turned. My worst fears. I was hoping to at least rear end the semi. But I was headed straight for it. My heart thudded quickly and I let out a cry. I blinked once and heard the screech of tires. **

**I waited for the impact and I finally heard the massive sound of glass. And screams. The semi's horn pounded. I didn't open my eyes. Frozen to my seat awaiting my mauling death. I was confused on the gears and I didn't know about anything else. I only thought of one thing. Edward Cullen. I wouldn't find his mystery out. Wouldn't be able to fish out Jeremy. I heard the crack of the windshield and it shattered I leaned my head into my arms as the glass sprayed me. I felt the car swerve and shake like it was toppling over. My voice was gone from screaming and glass was coming from every direction, including next to me. I felt some shatter into my face and I ducked further down.**

**I heard the rumble and a hit so loud my hearing stuttered to a halt. It locked down and then I felt myself stop. Just like that I stopped. Wasn't it supposed to crash onto my head? Why didn't the roof come down onto me? I was shaking. I heard screams louder now and I was stopped? I finally found the courage to open my eyes. I opened them to the sounds of footsteps and sirens. My blurry vision was still intact. I wiped my eyes with my torn sleeve. I looked up to find the windshield completely blown out, glass a lining the wipers. **

**There was smoke coming from the front engine and the air bag on the passenger side was out and smoking. I was scared to look behind me. If I wasn't dead then whom did I kill? All because I couldn't control a fucking tiny ass escape. My lip trembled and I looked behind me. I saw the back had crushed into complete bottom. The glass was gone and so was the trunk? I smelt smoke. **_Oh god oh god I killed someone. Oh fuck. Why didn't I just die?_** I looked into my still attached, but only hanging by a wire rearview mirror. I gasped in horror when I saw what I had collided with in massive force that made my head spin. And still is spinning. I covered my mouth. My hands were covered in blood, as was the rest of me.**

**I started shaking. In the review was the black glossy BMW, not so glossy anymore. It had completely been crushed and it was missing most of its front end. My blue paint job was scarred all over it's now dingy black. I let out a scream of horror. I heard voices. "She's alive. Get someone to get her out." I heard a female voice yell.**

**I didn't want out to face what I had done. Oh god why didn't I do something more when I had the chance. My thoughts escaladed. My head had started pounding again and I set back in my seat and my nose flared in and out. Rubber, gas, smoke all filled my lungs. Tears were starting to ponder up behind my lashes. I let them slip as my eyes were closed. My legs hurt, but I didn't even try to move them. The car was crushed and whoever was in it had no chance. It was then I heard a male voice call out. "No he's fine. I can't believe it he was right out of reach in time and when she went swerving at that damn semi he roared out and threw his wheel. He stopped her from colliding with it!"**

_So someone knew I was going to die, be mauled crushed. They- they actually pulled behind me to save my life and hit the truck themselves. Why would someone do that? Oh god why for me? _**My whole body felt numb. Someone in this town I had so quickly and now guiltily judged. Is dead for me. They saved a life I had taken for granted. The one I didn't know I wanted so much until a few minutes ago. A few terrifying minutes ago. Did they know I would want to die now? Did they have a family? Oh god a family. My heart had started to beat to quickly and my chest was aching. **

**I heard a lot of frantic whispers. "Excuse me out of my way please please let me through." The voice sounded like velvet waves, slowly dripping honey. It reminded me of the voice I heard when I thought I was dead, but turned out to be Mr. Cullen. Wait Mr. Cullen? Edward. Suddenly my heart started again. How could I face someone else who saved me and look where it got them? I killed another resident of their town. I was ashamed. The sounds of glass crutching were unbearable. **

**I started to cry as the sounds got closer. I just set there and broke down. Town of Forks open this door to your new black angel of death. The door was jerked open so harshly I heard it fall off the car, it's metal bolted hinges. "Mina, Mina. Can you hear me?" But the voice faded, as my cries were the only sounds now. The smoke of the BMW's engine now started to sound loudly. "Oh god." I cried out. I heard people's voices now. "She's alive he's got her. Dr. Cullen has her."**

"**Mina its Carlisle can you hear me? Is anything hurting?"**

"**What did I do?" I cried out in a moan. " I should be dead." It didn't take a few seconds before I felt arms on my legs. "Ouch." I yelped out. "Get the ambulance this way!" Carlisle yelled. I hadn't known a voice like that had such strong authority and power in it. I heard stopping sirens and doors close. "Mina I'm going to pull you out now all right?" Carlisle stated.**

**I only nodded with more tears. There wasn't any other pair of hands on me I had opened my eyes now and saw only him. I shut them again as the gathered town people around the glass and now yellow tape stood. They were frantic of what just took place on their quiet streets. He lifted me with ease and I cried out as my entire body hurled with pain. They laid me on the stretcher and strapped me down. I felt all kinds of hands on me now. A solid brace was placed around my neck.**

**The EMT's radio echoed out to me. "Radio the hospital tell them to prep ER room four immediately and stat!" Carlisle demanded. I felt him rubbing my hand. "Dr. Cullen are sure you're going to be ok? I mean you it's a damn miracle!" A male voice spoke with astonishment. **

"**I'm fine. Let's just worry about her please. Step on it! Mina if you can hear me it's going to be all right I promise. Your not to badly hurt as of what I can see now and were rushing you to the ER, if you can open your eyes and just blink for me so I know if your all right please do so." His voice sounded worried.**

**I didn't want to turn down such a voice as horrified at myself as I was. I opened my eyes and saw the face of Carlisle Cullen. His hair was perfect and his face was just as beautiful as my mom said it was. No wonder Jeremy flinches. I didn't blink I opened my mouth, but coughed. "Who did I hurt?" I whimpered.**

**His eyes sparkled, the honey color in them shining. He let out a chuckle. How the hell could he be laughing at a time like this? When I just wrecked downtown Forks. Or most of all wrecked, decayed and destroyed a life. My eyes widened, but his softened a bit. "Well I saw that heroic gesture. I'm sorry to say, but the BMW didn't make it." He laughed.**

**My heart shot up in my chest. BMW didn't make it of course, but did that mean? "So I didn't kill anyone?" I asked frantically. My eyes shined with tears. They moved back and forth. My heart was beating solely awaiting his answer. He laughed lightly again. "No you didn't young Mina." My heart beamed inside and sparks of relief shot my adrenaline back down. I now felt the pain all over. I wretched for my legs. He patted my hand. "That was a very brave thing you did for that child and mother." He spoke. "They wouldn't have survived the impact and you knew that as well."**

_Wait how did he know? He couldn't possibly. _**"How?" I spoke.**

**He sighed and tilted his head. "Well I was driving myself and saw you spin out I saw how you took that belt off." He raised his eyebrows at me, making my heart skip a beat. "And then I saw as everyone else did. I saw you look to the little one and I saw the fire in your eyes as you did everything to remove the fate you saw in the wake." He said with wonder gleaming in his face. "You're a very brave girl."**

"**No I'm not I just lost control and did what I had to." I spoke, blushing at his compliments. **

"**Mina no one could have stopped that car from hitting yours, but you did. You would have survived that easy crash, but you acted and decided to spare two lives if that meant loosing your own. I stand by saying you are very brave. Everyone is proud of you." He gave me a light smile. **

**My heart beamed with lights. Carlisle told me I was a brave, someone that beautiful thinks I'm brave. It's the first time I actually felt proud of myself and felt heartfelt about my near death experience! "Wait who was in the car then I saw it! It was out of the way, but someone they spun in behind me." My voice was getting a tad bit hoarse and it burned, but I wasn't paying attention. Carlisle smiled. "Wait your car!" I suddenly screamed coughing a little. Carlisle. He drove that same model. No one else had up to date cars of that, but the Cullen's. **

"**You. But you couldn't have!"**

"**I can always get a new car, besides that style was setting old." He smiled.**

"**But how there isn't a scratch on you. Your car is in half because of me why did you do that? Jesus Mr. Cullen!" I yelled, getting frantic. **

**He rested his hands on my shoulders. " I did what I had to do, sound familiar?" He smiled lightly. "I'll be fine it's these legs of yours and all the smoke you swallowed. Your hand looks broken. There's a little more blood here then I'd like to see for someone of your state." He spoke looking me over. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how he had survived. But Carlisle Cullen saved my life from a semi, but how is he alive?**

"**I'm fine Mina. I'm going to have a nurse phone your mother and father as soon as we get there."**

**I bowed my head. "My father won't come." I whispered sadly.**

"**Why not?" He asked.**

"**Because I don't know his number." I sniffed.**

"**Oh well no problem I'm sure your mother can give it to us if he has a separate one."**

"**She can't!" I spoke again, bowing my head.**

**He was silent. "Well there must be some way we can reach him?"**

"**She doesn't, well we don't know where he is. We haven't heard from him in four years almost." I spoke sadly.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." Carlisle's voice spoke. "He's missing out on what a heroic daughter he has then." **

**I looked up at Carlisle. "Thank you. I owe you so much, my life for starters."**

"**No Mina you have no debt with me. Just try to stay conscious until we arrive ok?" Carlisle smiled picking up my hand. I almost ripped my hand away from his. It was ice cold. I didn't pay no attention I just thought it to be the rain and I smiled up at him with tearful eyes as the ambulance pulled the final turn to it's destination!**

**They skidded to a loud ear breaking halt! I heard the firm slams of doors and started to panic. ER's and hospitals weren't my forte! I leaned my head up, but found I couldn't move it at all. Carlisle stood up and patted my hand once more. **_Damn it why is he so cold? Is it me or is this ambulance heated?_** "It'll be all right Mina. I'm going to take care of you that I promise." He said, with sincerity. I believed him. "I'm in your hands Sir." I shakily responded.**

"**Ah well the patient is finally complying with my calling." He chuckled. He ignored the complaints of the EMT driver. "**_**Why didn't you check her stats? Who do you think you are?" **_

_**He was in a black coat and black dress pants from my vision now. He looked just like someone who would stand next to Edward in that haven portrait. "He's new." He laughed; motioning with the clipboard he now had in his hand to the guy mouthing off outside. I laughed along, caught up in his perfect white teeth. Good god I bet I know why this hospital is on the top ten lists in Washington. I shook my head smiling a little through the pain.**_

_**He was pulling me quickly and in the swift motion he had started calling shots and pulled on his white coat tossing the jacket somewhere my neck couldn't stretch to see. "Get a Miss Hedrick on the phone please, inform her to come to the hospital and tell her to ask for me when she arrives. Thank you Melina. Oh and don't tell her a lot yet we don't want her freaking out do we?" He asked looking at me with a grin.**_

"_**No." I stated, shaking my neck brace. **_

_**He tossed the clipboard onto a counter as he pushed me through a set of double doors and grabbed up another board. His hand moved quickly. The scraping of the pen and the awful smell of the hospital was making me sick to my stomach. It felt like a rock was setting on it. "You're doing good Mina. Were just going to check your stats and then I don't want to frighten you, but I want to have a look, so I am going to need to do a surgery on that leg to see if any arteries are damaged."**_

_**My whole body felt cold. "Is that really necessary?" I spoke, starting to water up. **_

"**I'm afraid so. But the worst that could be is very fixable so all I want to do is take a little look, but first I want to order a cat scan and an MRI just to check for any internal injuries."**

"**Oh great." I cried.**

"**I'm guessing you're not a big fan of those machines are you?" He spoke flipping up a sheet of white paper and quickly scribbling. "Um no I'm not!" I stated. "Closter-phobic."**

"**Well I think we can give you something to help you relax a little, take away some pain and then we'll do the scans. How is that?" He asked, looking at me still smiling like nothing.**

"**That would be fine." I shakily responded, still scared as hell.**

"**Ok that's good because I already have some on its way. We'll do the CAT scan first, then the MRI, then a little bit of blood work. Why were waiting on those results I'll take a look at you properly." He set the clipboard down on a table outside the door. He pushed me in. "you're going to be perfectly safe I promise you."**

"**Thank you for all this. You're too good to be true Mr. Cullen."**

"**Ah we know the other what is it two head injuries now? And we are neigh boors. Call me Carlisle." He laughed again. This time my smile widened.**

"**Much better. A smiling patient is a happy one well most of the time." He chuckled pulling a few familiar tools out. "Now I'm going to carefully remove this brace. If it hurts tell me right away."**

**I nodded and his hands pushed the brace right off. I felt the hot and hold of it leave my neck. Naturally my hand went up to my neck and rubbed it. Nothing hurt, but my head still did. **

"**How is that?" He asked, pushing on the left side of my neck. "Fine." I said. **

"**And this?" He asked again pushing on the right side.**

"**It's fine."**

"**How about this?" He questioned again, pressing down on the middle of my neck. **

"**Were good." I smiled. "But my head has been hurting since I got off of school." I squinted. **

"**Ah what I expected after your fall yesterday evening. I'll prescribe you some stronger medication. Is there anything your allergic to?" He questioned me. **

"**Uh Sulfur is all. And pills are kind of." I said.**

"**That is also fixable." He pressed on my head.**

**He smiled once more and to say the truth I wasn't getting sick of his genuine beautiful politeness or tone. His smile was even better. His voice was indescribable unless you heard it in person. He moved around me shining a light in my eyes. Making me do deep breaths. He checked my vision and the nurse came in to take me to my cat scan, then MRI. I started to squirm a little. He was again on that clipboard. He had wrapped my swelling hand in gauze for now already declaring it broken. **

**It was my left thank god or else I wouldn't be able to write and I wouldn't know what to do without being able to write. He hung the clipboard neatly up on the wall outside the room he had me in. "Stats are good. Don't worry Mina you'll be fine." He again reassured me. "If you get to frightened I'll be in the room just talk and I'll talk back, but it's very important we get this done. To think you can make a heroic car crash sparing people, but you can't deal with a simple MRI."**

**I smiled a little. "Yes pathetic I know."**

"**No this time its logic." He smiled back.**

"**Now if you'd please give nurse Ariel your right arm. She's going to administer the relaxation drug. It's only a little codeine and a pinch of morphine because the moving your going to endure within these tests will be, and I am not going to lie to you, but it will be very painful." He spoke sternly, but still keeping his caring tone. I nodded while they wheeled me into the room with the doughnut machine. I felt the coolness and smelt the sickening smell of the alcohol before the nurse stuck the needle in my arm.**

**I started to feel a little relaxed after a few moments. It was then that I heard Carlisle counting. "1,2 3." And with that they lifted me up. I groaned out in pain. They set me on the hard table and I gasped out again. It was cold and hurt like hell. I almost yelled out when they placed the ray guard mat over top of my chest. "Just relax and follow the machine's directions Mina." Carlisle said, leaving the room. I heard the door close and my wild thoughts started. **

**The machine started up and pulled me through the round hole. It wasn't so bad, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it at all. I took deep breaths like the machine said and slipped up a little on the last breath. I mean god I can't hold it for a minute for god's sake! Carlisle was in quickly and we were also at the MRI station quickly. I was scared to death looking at the narrow machine and the head mask. But the medicine was helping a little. Carlisle didn't count this time he just pulled me up and again it hurt like hell. They didn't put a ray mat on me. **

"**All right Mina this is the big one ok? I need you to follow the instructions only this time they'll be coming from my voice. Remember if your scared talk to me, but do not move! Okay?" **

**I nodded starting to loose breath a little. "We'll do this as quickly as we can. Lean back please." He said, closing the mask over my face and strapping it down. It was then that I started to shake and almost started screaming, but I decided to be brave for the man who had saved my life and is putting up with me. I nodded to them. I heard the door close again and the machine lifted me. I was loosing breath as it took me forward to the narrow crack in the wall. I shut my eyes as I felt the walls down to me. **

**I heard his voice "All right Mina breath in twice, but stay still please." I did what he told me and I started to get scared and beg for them to let me out, but I heard him speak. Like he knew I was going to freak out. "Were almost done Mina stay still you can do this."**

**I shook my head and breathed in deeply to my chest trying to take away some anxiety. I heard the machine shift a little. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Carlisle Scanned the pages quickly, the CAT scan was normal he could tell the very few seconds after he looked at it. He didn't even need five minutes to know that her MRI's only showed a broken leg. No head trauma. He had to play this off so no one would question his nova medical abilities and how he could see things first that would take others more than a half an hour or longer. He knew saving the girl was risky, but he couldn't let her die not with what she had done. Carlisle always gives people a choice when he can. **

**A phone in the room got Ariel up and talking to him. "Dr. Cullen Miss Hedrick is here and she's very frantic. To be frank Sir she's freaking out."**

"**Well tell Mrs. Ross to tell her that she's just fine and that she can see her in five minutes." Carlisle smiled, making Ariel blush.**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Carlisle had me out of the room and into the room he first had me in. "Mina your mom is here. I'm going to give you a moment while I get those results for you and then I'll be back to speak with her. Try to stay relaxed and if you need anything just holler my name." He said before exiting. Great my mother was coming. I heard her frantic voice. "Where is she where's my baby?"**

"**In there Miss." I heard someone speak.**

**She burst through the doors and right to me. "Oh god baby what happened? They called and said to come here, but not to panic. What the hell happened to you? Who did this? Oh god was it?"**

"**I got in an accident. The brakes wouldn't work and I swerved to not hit a tiny car and then Mr. Cullen he pulled out behind the semi I was heading for and then I'm here with just a few minor scrapes and MRI test." I simply stated, so she wouldn't freak.**

"**You mean that accident. Oh god those totaled cars oh god I almost lost my baby. I knew you were late for a reason." She hugged me and I hid my hiss as the pain built back up. "Mr. Cullen saved you? I saw his car there was nothing left and he's working?" Oh my no wonder they didn't call me yet, but for this. Are you all right baby?" She spoke, with watery eyes.**

"**She's just fine." I heard his charming voice interrupt. **

"**Not to intrude, but the results of Mina's CAT scan and MRI came back negative. And that is the best case scenario we hoped for. I just want to open her leg up and see if the arteries are all right. It should only be an hour. Don't worry it's a perfectly normal surgery and she'll be easily fixable if the arteries aren't doing so well." He smiled that charming white smile. "She did however brake her hand while shifting gears I believe." **_Wait how did he know how I broke my hand? It suddenly dawned on me that Carlisle Cullen had a mystery about him as well. Good for him to save someone who is desperate to find it out?_** "I am going to put a brace and mini cast on that, bandage these cuts and take care of that leg, get some blood work, then we'll go from there if that's all right with you both?" He smiled shutting the clipboard. **

**It was lucky like me to have been in his hands. My mom flew at him and threw her arms around him, he never even stumbled. He looked a little shock, but patted her back as she cried. "Thank you. I owe so much to you for saving my baby." My mom croaked out. "Like I told her Miss Hedrick were two for two and were neigh boors you don't owe me anything, but Mina she's the real hero saving two lives today. All I lost was my car." He winked. "By the way welcome to the staff I look forward to having you start with us after this here young one is taken care of."**

"**Oh of course Dr. Cullen." My mom smiled dazed. **

"**So if you would sign this consent form so we can check that leg out." **

**My mom took the board and scribbled her name down. Ariel came in again and took my blood for the lab. Carlisle had my mom help me out of my torn ratty clothes into a hospital gown and he had cleaned my body cuts and had my hand in the brace. He was Ok'Ed for the room's ready state and he wheeled me out of there. It was quick and I was awake, but the morphine combined with anitestic made me sleepy and the wreck was playing over and over again in my mind. He had told me that my leg was broken, with two busted arteries. He repaired them and had me back in my room with lab results. He was a good doctor. And that is an understatement. "Well everything is fine and I managed to repair those two damaged arteries I want you on some anti- biotic to fight the infection of your cuts and I have prescribed some pain medication. I would like for you stay overnight just to be on the safe side. I want you out of school for the week and in bed though." **

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**My mom had taken the prescription and gone to fill my meds. I knew she'd be staying tonight, ignoring my pleas. I was kind of jealous of how caring Edward's Dad isn't the right word, but how jealous of a great father figure the Cullen's and Edward had. Esme was also very lucky. Carlisle had started bandaging the gashes on my forehead and above my eye. I was on a cast for the next eight weeks on my hand and leg, but the trauma of the crash and the mystery of Carlisle were my big problem.**

**I was alive why couldn't I stop worrying for one night? Mom had to cancel dinner with Jeremy, which didn't bother me. As Carlisle was working on the gash above my eye I startled him. "Oh shit my project for English tonight!"**

"**Project?" He asked.**

"**Uh yeah our English teacher is a big weather junkie and with our partners we were supposed to take a report of the stars and weather. I didn't want a failing grade I actually looked forward to this." I sighed.**

"**Oh right Emmett told me about this earlier today."**

"**Yeah you'll have to tell Edward I'm sorry." I spoke sadly.**

"**Edward?" He questioned. **

"**Yeah he's my partner for the project I met him today. It's nice you adopted them ya know?" I said.**

"**There really nice kids, they brought joy to Esme and I. We never could conceive our own so they sort of filled that spot." I smiled. "You must be an amazing father. They're lucky."**

"**They're quite stubborn a lot especially Edward, but I think I'm the lucky one. It's really a shameful thing what your father is doing to you and your mother."**

**I nodded sadly.**

"**Well if you'd still like to do the project I think I can manage something as long as you promise to stay in calm and not moving to much no matter what?"**

**My face lit up. "I promise oh hell yes I do." He chuckled again. "I'll see what I can do;" He finished bandaging up my cut. **

"**Now the medicine you are taking should not interfere with your menstrual cycle and I managed to have a worker pull your purse and bag from the car before they towed it away. I gave it to your mom."**

_God nice to hear someone like that talk about my period... not! He saved my cigarettes. Bless him._

"**Thank you."**

"**Well try and rest a little I'm sure my family knows about the crash. Ariel is making up a bed for your mother tonight and I'll see if I can't do something to ensure your and Edward's grade on that project."**

**I smiled brightly at him as he left the room. Edward is coming? Wait Edward is coming? Oh shit. I leaned back into the bed and twitted my thumbs. It had been a few minutes as the clock annoying as hell ticked and ticked on. My mom wasn't back yet, but I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I choked not knowing who it was. Carlisle stuck his head in. "Mina I managed to arrange something if you're still up to doing the project?" He asked, with bright eyes. I nodded so hard I think I cracked my sore neck.**

"**Good." He spoke and stuck his head out motioning someone. "Edward." He called.**

_Edward Cullen... Oh Jesus what is Carlisle trying to do? Kill me with all this haven stuff. I'm going to pull a Jeremy and start twitching. _**I set up as straight as my back would allow me as he filed into the room. Edward came in dressed in black jeans, his gray coat and black button down. He had that cuff visible on his wrist. My breathing started to get a little violent and it was fighting with throat as to not come out. **

**Edward walked over to my bedside and set in the chair there from my mother. He looked back and nodded to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded back. "Mina there were some cuts on your arms, those needed special gauzes of their own so try not to fidget too much." He grinned.**_ Those aren't from the crash. Sad, but true. _**He left the room and all was silent and a little uncomfortable. Until Edward looked up at me with those honey eyes. They weren't black, but honey again.**

"**You were brave today Mina, but so reckless."**

**I was taken back by his reaction. Did Carlisle tell him? **

"**Did your dad tell you about the accident?"**

"**No." He spoke with caution and looked like he wanted to slam his mouth into a razor cutter. "I was err sort of there with my family. Esme was at home, but I went with my brothers and sisters to run some errands for Esme and we saw it all. You had us all scared." He stated, looking down at his hands. "I thought this would all be simple."**

"**Thought what?"**

"**Nothing just the project. Carlisle has said we could use the balcony from his office, which is on the backside out looking the forest. "**

"**Oh good."**

"**If you're up to it if not I could do it, you need to rest Mine."**

_Mine? Did he just give me a nickname that sounded an awful lot like demands? My heart was getting quicker._

"**Mine?" I asked out loud.**

"**Mina." He spoke.**

"**No Mine is uh it's fine. No one has ever called me that before, but I like it." I said, giving him my best smile, but feeling like and idiot. He smiled back and me and I got lost into his eyes. I got so lost... At this moment I knew that whatever happened I wanted it to happen near Edward. **

"**So you have a nickname for me. It's only fair if I give you one." I laughed, surprised at how easy it was to talk to such a beautiful, but tense person. That looked like a god. **

**He smiled at me, not showing teeth. "If you can find a proper one."**

"**I think I can." I smiled. "Just let me think about it."**

**There was another knock at the door. It was Carlisle. "Edward, Mina if you'd like to use the office now your more than welcome."**

"**Thank you Carlisle." Edward replied politely.**

"**Yeah thank you Carlisle." I smiled back. "If you'd like to use a chair Mina?" He asked.**

"**That'd be fine. I can manage." I spoke. Carlisle pushed a wheel chair in and told Edward to be careful with me. He left with a mysterious silence following his words. "Those stars are beaming tonight kids."**

**I scooted up and went to swing my legs over, but gasped. It was going to be difficult. "May I?" Edward asked.**

"**Uh sure." I nodded.**

**He picked me up with gentle and ease. His chest was firm, but he was cold. It felt good though as the heat in the room was getting to hot for my liking. He set me gently in the chair and picked up my white blanket and covered me with it. He opened the door. "Comfortable?" He asked.**

"**Very." I said, and in truth I was on my way there. Other than a little discomfort I was fine. He pushed me through the hallways and down the end I could see the rain on the windows, as it was now dark out. He made a turn and pushed open a wooden door with Carlisle's name on it. Once inside he shut the door and pulled some things from a bag I didn't know he had slung on his shoulder. I looked around the normal office. He had a few pictures of his family. I saw a spiky haired girl next to Carlisle that I had never seen before. "That's Alice. She and Esme, the one on the other side of Carlisle were there when you fell."**

"**I'm surprised you Cullen's aren't tired of saving my ass." I sighed.**

"**It's not everyday we save someone this much, but we wouldn't change it." He smiled, now showing teeth and his perfect white smile. "The other two you met. That is Emmett and Rosalie."**

"**You're all so gorgeous." I stated, staring at the picture.**

"**Were over rated." He said, pulling open the balcony doors. The wind and rain blew in with the cold. I gaped at the site surrounding him. The balcony had black railings in swirled shapes, a rose bush and a plane hardwood floor. "Ready?" He spoke.**

**I nodded and he came and pushed me out. I saw the beautiful fields beyond the parking lot where the ambulances and staff set. Mosses of trees in the field surrounded by rain and wet sounds. I could see flowers and trees beyond the forest. I saw branches peek, just to the forest entrance. "Beautiful isn't it?" Edward's honey voice danced along with the rain.**

"**Yeah. Edward."**

"**Thought you wanted to give me a nickname?" He spoke.**

"**Well what's your full name?" I asked.**

"**Don't laugh, but it's Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."**

**I smiled. "Perfect."**

"**But I can't ruin the name so I won't even try Eddie." I joked lightly. I thought my heart was going to fall out. He handed me a pen and white sheet of Notebook paper. "Cold?" He asked. Before I could answer his coat was around me.**

"**But you'll be cold or sick."**

"**My uh-immune system runs more slowly than others." He smiled.**

"**Oh thanks" I smiled back and looked at the stars.**

**I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye before he started writing on his paper as well. I was truly lost in Edward and I hoped my mom would keep us in Forks. Because I was far from sick of this place and I don't think I'd ever would be!**

**Edward stared a me for a moment out of the corner of his eye. I didn't dare look up. I started to write down as looked up at the gentle rain. That's when I heard an all to familiar sound that I never wanted to hear again in my life. I had jumped from the wheel chair ignoring the pain in my body and leg. I hopped over to the balcony with Edward reaching it first. I was frantic as we both leaned over the railing to see the horror that made my lungs open. But nothing came out. I watched in the second time my heart started spinning. I heard the tires screech and with the rain still slick. My eyes widened and I stood paralyzed as I watched the dark blue car spin across the parking lot behind us for the staff, just as my car had spun out of control. It was heading straight for a loading dock. I saw men jump from the truck and some still yelling for the person to stop!**

**They yelled out and jumped like it was their last resort. I gulped and let out a scream. The person was trying desperately to turn the wheel, hands flying about and shrieking. I knew that person would be killed. "Oh god No!" I screamed out, and grasped the balcony to keep my body from hitting the balcony floor. How could this be happening again?**

**Edward looked at me, his face pulled up with fear stronger then mine. It wasn't just anyone spinning out of control in that dark car, it was my mom. I didn't know how she got it, but I yelled for help. "No no someone help her! Why isn't anyone helping her?"**

**It was happening to her, but why? How could this happen twice? My blood ran cold, what the hell was going on? I started shaking and beating on the balcony, ignoring the new pain burning throughout my hand and up my wrist. I saw Edward give me a look of what was it? A look of reassurance. He turned his head slowly. And my eyes widened as I watched him crouch and with one hand he pushed off, and sprang right over the balcony without a second thought! Like jumping a simple ship, better than a graceful James Bond!**

**I screamed again. "Help me someone help!" Edward has just jumped stories from the hospital was he crazy? My god what is going on? My head was screaming at me to see the logic, but I was blocking it I didn't understand. This kept happening and the Cullen's saving us. But they would be killed. I finally got the guts to look over the railing. If Edward was going down then so was I. I started to climb up on my chair. "Help!" I yelled once more, before putting both hands on the balcony. **

**I looked over and my eyes widened in shock. My whole body froze, my hands were cold and I was getting soaked. My mouth opened up widely, but nothing came out. Edward was already across the lot and dove right in front of the dark car and with the force of that same hand he pushed it in the air. And my lungs stopped burning, my body stood still with time. The dark car spun right for Edward. What was happening? Edward Cullen was getting ready to die right before my eyes? How did the fall not kill him? My head raced with so many thoughts and I slipped from the balcony and fell to the floor. I was dizzy and cold.**

**I heard tires screech and another massive explosion of glass! I couldn't see anything, but a dark figure? They came towards me and their face was hidden. I tried to see, but the black ski mask blocked my view. They were all dressed in black and they didn't look like they were hospital givers. I scooted back as they never spoke, but walked forward. I screamed. I didn't know yet again if someone had died and I was hurting beyond reality. This person wasn't stopping. They grabbed a hold of me and that is when my senses kicked in. I screamed.**

"**Who are you?"**

**They grabbed my shoulders roughly. I howled with pain. They brought me up against their waist and squeezed my stomach tightly. I gasped for air unable to scream as they walked with me closer to the edge. I realized what their motives were. They weren't helping me up off the floor. They weren't taking me out of the cold. They weren't calling someone for help. They weren't here to rescue me. I started to lock, the pain in my legs beating wildly. "No-o-! Get off me! Help me somebody please. Edward, Mom I'll be there soon. Just hold on please!" I screamed out in a cry, with fear and desperation. I grabbed for my chair he pulled me on. He had to be a male to be this strong. **

**I kicked the chair over. He was crushing my hands. "Get off me!" I screamed again. When the edge of the balcony came closer my heart sped up. My breath and my voice were both fighting for the number one spot to come out of my lungs. My breath was too violent and I started suffocating. I couldn't scream. **

"**They will see you soon Mine now is it?" He laughed cruelly, his voice ever so chilling. I clawed at the black bars to the railing. I knew that whatever Edward was able to do I wouldn't be. I didn't know how he had, but he also didn't have a leg or arm brace to prevent himself. This cold dark stranger lifted me high up over the railing and slung me back like a potato sack trying to get height to fly off a bridge. "Help-p-! Oh god no someone please." I finally screamed out until I turned hoarse. As I thought my last thought I realized someone didn't want us to keep escaping death. My eyes bugged out.**

"**Ahhhh!" I shrieked. Nothing was helping me. This was too hard to escape and no Cullen's could save me now. Carlisle was gone and Edward who knows? If he died oh god my mom I couldn't think. I lost my voice as the black gloved stranger pulled me up and tossed me over. I screamed as loud as I could and then everything was too blurry and black. All was cold and fast. And then without knowing this mini massacre, this dangerous stranger. I was gone!**


End file.
